


Спасти Джека Бенджамина

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джека спасали уже столько раз, что он сбился со счёте. Но когда и кого это останавливало?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти Джека Бенджамина

**Author's Note:**

> Для дорогой Лёли в её День Рождения. У всех подарки как подарки, а у меня - крэк. Но зато от всей души.

Джек проснулся от того, что в спальне кто-то был. Не Люсинда. Её как раз на положенном месте не было. Зато на подсвеченном луной подоконнике сидела девушка в очках и сосредоточенно строчила что-то в смартфон.  
\- Господи, опять?.. - мученически простонал Джек, одновременно стараясь незаметно отгородиться от названной гостьи хотя бы подушками.  
\- А?.. - девушка оторвала взгляд от экрана, посмотрела на Джека и кивнула сама себе. - А, это ты. Рановато проснулся, но ладно. Сейчас мы тебя быстренько спасём и можно будет спать дальше.  
\- Может не надо? - как-то особенно безнадёжно, даже с надрывом спросил Джек, примеряясь, не запустить ли в девушку светильником. Увы, светильник был надёжно вмонтирован в стену - покои к заточению вообще подготовили на совесть, не оставив принцу никаких шансов на спасение от очередной спасительницы.  
\- Да ладно, жалко тебе что ли? - обиделась гостья. - Всем же хорошо будет. У меня будет подарок подруге на день рождения, у тебя - свобода и личное счастье.  
\- В гробу я видал такое счастье в пять утра, - пробормотал Джек себе под нос, взвешивая в руках собственную туфлю. Туфля, увы, была слишком лёгкой и качественной, чтобы хотя бы напугать твёрдо решившую его осчастливить девушку. - Меня только за последнюю неделю пять раз спасали! Пять! Это уже не оригинально.  
\- Мда, не оригинально - это плохо, - согласилась девушка и спозла на край подоконника, присматриваясь к Джеку повнимательней. - А кем тебя спасали-то?  
\- Три раза Дэвидом, один раз им и ещё Мишель добавили и ещё раз тем мрачным типом из поезда, Кёртисом, кажется, - обречённо поделился Джек и всё-таки зажёг ночник. Так было хотя бы уютнее.  
\- Ага. И ещё одного спасителя мы тебе с этой самой подругой планируем, а Кэпом тебя уже тоже спасали, это я видела... - девушка задумалась. И Джек от всей души взмолился Богу, чтобы задумалась она о каком-нибудь другом подарке. Но местный Бог всегда недолюбливал Джека - девушка засияла и принялась торопливо строчить на телефоне, бормоча: - Это же гениально! Почему никто раньше не додумался, он же и-де-а-лен! - на этом она торжествующе гикнула и спрыгнула с подоконника... вернее, скатилась под него отработанным, почти солдатским движением, как в окоп при артобстреле. Впрочем, в следующую секунду Джеку очень захотелось повторить этот манёвр - прямо в окно летел огненный шар. Но принц мужественно обошёлся крепко зажмуренными глазами и с места не сдвинулся. Хотя огненный шар, судя по звуку разбитого стекла и жару, уже влетел в комнату. Джек подумал про кару небесную, но его личная кара сейчас сидела под подоконником и наверняка ~~гнусно~~ многообещающе улыбалась. Потом Джек подумал, что это метеорит или шаровая молния, но быстро отказался от этой мысли - ни одно природное явление не могло так витиевато материться. Принц осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Посреди спальни стоял симпатичный молодой человек в тёмно-синем трико с серебристой четвёркой на груди и немного растерянно оглядывался, не прекращая, впрочем, оповещать окружаю действительность о её же несправедливости и неправильности. Лицом он напоминал Джеку Кёртиса настолько, что можно было бы предположить, что они братья...  
\- ...и какого хрена я тут оказался?! - наконец закончил свою экспрессивную тираду человек-метеор и уставился на Джека, по-видимому, ожидая ответа.  
\- Джонни, - вкрадчиво обратилась девушка, подкравшись со спины и панибратски хлопнув Джонни по плечу. - Не стоит так переживать. У меня есть план.  
Интонация последней фразы Джеку совсем не понравилась. А вот Джонни осторожностью явно не отличался и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
\- Знакомься, Джонни, - так же вкрадчиво продолжила девушка, незаметно подталкивая парня ближе к кровати. - Это Джек...  
Джонни хмыкнул и протянул Джеку руку...  
\- ...твоя любовь всей жизни, - довольно продолжила девушка. Джонни открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Судя по его ошарашенному виду что-то должно было быть экспрессивным и поднять рейтинг подарка минимум до R. Но девушка не обратила на это никакого внимания и продолжила тараторить: - Сейчас ты его быстренько спасёшь из королевской темницы, увезёшь домой, и вы будете жить долго и счастливо. У тебя, наконец, появится человек, который ценит тебя за то, какой ты на самом деле... Джек умеет, я уверена... У Джека появятся свобода и личное счастье. А у меня - подарок на День Рождения подруги. Здорово же?  
\- Эээ... - ошарашенно выдохнул Джонни. - Джек, да? - осторожно обратился Джонни к сидящему на кровати Джеку. Тот прятал лицо в ладонях и заметно вздрагивал. - А что у вас тут делают с душевнобольными?  
\- Бесполезно, - всхлипнул Джек, поднимая на Джонни полный отчаяния взгляд и продолжая давиться нервным смехом. - С ними никакой психиатр не справляется. И экзорцист. Проще сделать, как говорит. Тогда есть шанс действительно прожить долго и счастливо хотя бы сегодняшнюю ночь.  
\- А тут никого не смущает, что меня дома невеста ждёт? - на всякий случай уточнил Джонни.  
\- Неа, - откликнулась девушка. - Спасай давай, я собиралась ещё поспать немного успеть сегодня.  
Джек поднялся с кровати и направился к шкафу.  
\- Чувак, ты куда? - окончательно растерялся Джонни.  
\- В Нарнию, - с надеждой пробормотал Джек, распахивая шкаф. Из шкафа выглянул пьяный фавн со смутно знакомым лицом, возмущённо икнул, показал всем присутствующим международную фигуру, означавшую, что путь закрыт, и снова исчез внутри. Дверцы шкафа захлопнулись следом и на попытки Джека снова их распахнуть никак не отреагировали.  
\- Имейте совесть, Ваше Высочество! - возмутилась девушка. - Какая Нарния?! Я вам такого небанального спасителя нашла и где благодарность?  
\- Не буду я его спасать! - возмутился Джонни. - На кой он мне сдался? Я натурал, в конце концов!!!  
\- И когда кому твоя натуральность мешала? - практически хором поинтересовались Джек и девушка. Джонни задумался, что-то прикинул и заметно скис.  
\- Вот то-то, - довольно потёрла руки девушка. - А теперь спасай его.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? - поинтересовался Джонни.  
\- Я? - девушка возмущённо фыркнула. - Ты герой, ты и ду... хотя нет, тебе вредно. Джек тут самый опытный, его только за последнюю неделю пять раз спасали, вот пусть и думает, как, а я пока описаний добавлю во всё это безобразие.

...

\- ... И жили они долго и счастливо тчк", - удовлетворённо произнесла девушка и сохранила файл. В спальне, ещё недавно занятой бывшим наследным принцем Гилбоа, уютно горел ночник, пахло гарью от медленно тлеющих штор на разбитом окне и вообще царило ощущение плановой разрухи. А где-то далеко, в башне корпорации "Фантастическая Четвёрка" в Нью-Йорке Джонни Шторм и Джек Бегджамин допивали прихваченную в процессе спасения из королевского погреба бутылку коллекционного коньяка и готовились жить долго и счастливо. Хотя бы до утра. Выбора им никто, конечно, не оставил, но они разберутся и всё смогут.


End file.
